liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
628
Experiment 628 is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and the second experiment to be created on Earth with limited alien technology. Designed to have all the powers of Stitch and some of 627's, and made cause mass destruction of enemy weaponry, fortresses, cities and government centres. Genetic background makes him nearly invincible to all weapons. He was created with Experiment 627. After Stitch defeated 627, Jumba locked 628's pod away in a vault, and Stitch activated it. His one true place is as a prisoner at Kokaua Prison. He is voiced by Chris Sanders. Personality Like Stitch, 628 is shown to be very destructive and extremely aggressive, but in a more vicious than mischievous way. Like Leroy, he is also shown to be a physical, sadistic, cruel and disgusting slob and possesses a superiority complex. Despite this, he also possesses some of Stitch's habits, including holding soda cans in his mouth, and picking his nose with his tongue. Biology Appearance 628 resembles a koala with an oval-shaped head and a wiry body. He has red fur, burgundy nose, claws, toes, tips of antennae and ears and back markings, red-violet/pink chest around eyes, light purple inside ears, black eyes and back spine tips. His ears are pointed and curved to represent horns, and his antennae are a little sharp at the edges and are a bit than they are here. When his mouth is closed, his canine fangs stick out, much like Leroy's teeth. Like 627, he also has a Xenomorph-like extendable mouth and, like Gunner, a chameleon-like tongue that fires plasma. He wears a black, blue, and purple body suit, similar to 626's orange one. Special Abilities 628 possesses all of Stitch's powers and some of 627's, along with the ability to pose as a human male with red hair, wearing a red shirt, a blue hat and pants and white shoes. He is able to mutate into two forms; one has four arms, two long antennae, and three spines on his back and the other has six arms and three heads. However, his eyes glow bright purple when doing so and energy radiates off his body. He also possesses Stitch's abilities of enhanced strength, invulneranility, and fighting skills. He also possesses other abilities such as fire breath, shapeshifting, duplicating, intangibility, invisibility, teleporting, purple energy blasts, electricity, generating magma, creating controlled bursts of radiation, pyrotechnics, firing blue plasma blasts, shooting plasma balls from his paws, shooting out a small amount of spikes from his knuckles, back of his feet and back (they are retractable), mental force wave generation, temporary mental paralysis, and blasting plasma balls of energy from his mouth. His body can be used as a weapon (claws, teeth, acid spit, and back spines that act like blades when stiffened), and is able to fire his back spines like darts at targets. He can roll into a ball to use blade-like spines as weapons to cut through anything, his claws and teeth can puncture anything and his antennae and back spines can release electricity. Like Stitch, 628 is both very physical and well-equipped, but also has four basic plasma gun on hand. His weapons include Jet-Pack, Grapple-Gun, rocket-launching Big Gun, and Freeze Gun, like Chopsuey. He can also extend his teeth with his super elastic gums, like 627, his eyes can serve as magnifying lenses, like Snafu, can spit acidic saliva that can eat through wood in three seconds, like Hocker, can shapeshift/morph into victims' deepest, darkest fears by taking the form of any person, animal or object, and read his victim's mind by using a form of telepathy, like Spooky, can spread a thick toxic sludge crated from the collected pollution, like Ploot, can fire balls of lava from his back at targets and enemies, and heat ground with is feet, like Yang, can eat metal and grow larger with each meal, like Tank, can fire lasers or plasma blasts from his nose, like Felix and Splodyhead, can turn intangible, possess and bring to life any inanimate objects, like Phantasmo, can produce red rays from his eyes that erase the memories of anyone hit in the eyes, like Amnesio, can alter his shape, size, adapting to many situations; he can enhance strength levels, generate clones that he controls mentally, has advance programming and has, like El Fin, can turn invisible, like Houdini, can eat through wood very quickly, like Woody, can pound living things, like Hammerface, can turn into a living laser bolt, like Zap, can screech to jam radar, like Jam, can beat his victims up using his arms, like Thresher, can fire a green beam from his antennae that contains a chemical that relieves the sympathetic nervous system, Lax, can shoot laster blasts from his antennae, like Addly, can shoot flames out of his head, like Flame, can generate clones, like Dupe, can split his body and bent it around, like Poxy, can spin into a razor-sharp tornado that can cut through most substances, like Deforestator, can sabotage machinery by entering and cutting the wiring, mechanisms and electrical wires using his claws, like Shortstuff, can fire a thick, blue, slimy, super-sticky goo from his antennae, like Link, can fire a green laser ray from his eyes that heat, melt or destroy most targets, can generate dark blue plasma energy in his hands (can be used to heat or melt anything he touches, or fired as a directed energy attack, ranging from laser precision to a destructive blast), similar to those used by Shego from Kim Possible, and can poison planetary leaders with the Kryptonite's energy. Basic Experiment attributes: 628 is very well high in endurance, agility, and most notably, strength, and has all of the most basic abilities that many other experiments posses. He can lift things that weigh thousands of tons heavier than himself, and can even outmatch 626's (Stitch's) strength. His red hands and feet can produce a sticky substance that allows him to scale walls and ceilings without falling, much like a bug. He has the ability to see very well in the dark (as seen whenever his eyes turn green), lift people/objects that are many times his own weight, and his skeletal structure is so flexible that he can roll around as a ball, curled up while biting onto his legs. Fire manipulation: 628 is able to manipulate fire and flames. He can make flames make a large burst, or form projectile fireballs, or simply even spread the flames around. He has the ability to create small wisps of fire from his mouth and hands, but requires flames from an outside source to do anything largely devastating. Electric power: 628 has the power to create his own forms of electrical energy. While his own electricity his weak, he can absorb other forms of electricity and use it ten fold. Though generally not used as an offensive attack, it can still be used for destroying machinery, electronics, etc through ways like black-outs, malfunctions, etc. Retractable limbs: 628 can retract and extract extra limbs at any time he wishes. He has three sets of arms, two extra heads, sharp claws at the tip of his fingers, three black spikes that sprout from his back, and two bug-like antennae with no real use. He calculates how to counter-attack others and uses the environment to his advantage. Other than that, his weapons include claws, teeth, and a set of retractable jaws. Methods of Survival: Experiment 628 is near invincible, immune to bullets, extreme heat and cold, and explosives. When wearing black suit, he can withstand the intense heat of fire, nearly up to lava-level. With his unusual body temperature and relatively-thick fur, he can survive even in the harshest of blizzards. His high body warmth makes him a perfect "teddy bear" on a chilly night. Never has to worry about starvation or dehydration, as his sense of smell can lead him to food and water. Weaknesses One of 628's few physical weakness is that he has left himself with a large soft spot on his stomach, making him very ticklish when Tickle-Tummy tickle tortures him. This weakness also leads 628 to hear Hawaiian music. (The features for Leroy were about the same as 628's. Only, 628 doesn't shut down if he hears music; he just stops attacking, destroying,etc., sits down, and listens to the music. The only setback is: you have to know what kind of music he likes, or he won't stop whatever he's doing bad.) Trivia *Some fans believe that Tickle-Tummy is Experiment 628 as she was not on the list of the first 626 experiments in the end credits of Leroy & Stitch. However, the creators have confirmed that Tickle-Tummy is not 628 and that they simply forgot to include Tickle-Tummy on the list. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Villains Category:Males